


Steal My Girl

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Children of War [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cliche club night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to be out to steal Serena's girl. But...does it count if Yuzu doesn't know that she's Serena's girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did title this after a One Direction song
> 
> http://rainbow-galaxy-supernova.tumblr.com/post/150034141806/fic-reference  
> Only 2 outfits pictured bc that's all I could find that matched what I imagined

The doorbell rings and Yuzu squeals. “She’s here!”

Serena flops down on the sofa and groans. She’s never actually met Yuzu’s friend Masumi before, though she’s lived in the Standard dimension for well over a year now. And the first time she meets Masumi is the day she’s supposed to trust this girl with her eye makeup, since tonight they are going to a club and it means getting dressed up. Serena wishes that Yuzu would just let Ruri take care of their makeup, but apparently Masumi was the best at eyeliner, so she had to come over and get ready with them.

Serena sits up and brushes hair from her face just as Yuzu walks back into the living room, hand-in-hand with an utterly gorgeous young lady.

“Serena, this is Masumi!”

Serena’s hackles immediately go up. Masumi is already dressed for an evening out, black leggings and a black miniskirt, and a silver crop-top. She has her navel pierced with a pink, heart-shaped gem, and she wears earrings and a necklace of a matching style, along with a multitude of silver bracelets.

“Dang, girl! Cute jewels!” Rin cries, vaulting over the sofa to admired said jewels up close. Rin and Ruri have already met Masumi, since they all go to the same high school.

Yuzu releases Masumi’s hand and beckons Serena over. Serena rises and puts a smile on her face. She shakes Masumi’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. So, how long have you and Yuzu known each other?”

“Not long,” Masumi says nonchalantly, but Serena knows enough to see that Masumi’s hackles are up, too. Clearly, Masumi can see that Serena is on guard.

Yuzu, however, seems ignorant. “We didn’t get along at first, though. Masumi and I were a lot like you and I, Serena. But remember the crystal rose card in my deck? Masumi gave it to me, and we’ve been friends ever since. Her dad’s a jeweler and she has a gem deck, and as you can see, she gets all kind of cool accessories.”

All Serena hears is that Masumi gave Yuzu flowers. Perfect.

“You might want to get dressed first,” Masumi says, “Don’t want to smear your makeup when you put your shirt on, or something.”

“Good point,” Yuzu says. She grabs Serena’s arm. “Let’s go get ready!”

Serena wasn’t planning on wearing anything flashy, Yuzu said she didn’t need to, but now Serena wants to look ten times hotter than Masumi ever could. She’s not sure it’s possible, but she’s going to try. She dashes to her room and flings open her closet. Crap. She has nothing but jeans, sweatpants, and one white dress that she wore to Rin’s adoption party.

Serena runs across the hall to Rin’s room and busts down the door. Rin is in her bra and a pair of sequined shorts. She screeches, “Excuse me?!”

“I need clothes!” Serena yells.

“I thought you weren’t dressing up?”

“I changed my mind!” Serena says. “Make me hot!”

Rin rolls her eyes, throws on a sheer white tank-top, and sticks her head out of her open bedroom door. “Ruri! I need your red skirt!” She turns to Serena. “Do you have black tights?”

Serena nods, she still has some left from her failed attempts at school.

Rin digs through her own closet and lets out a triumphant shout as she emerges with a red tank top, covered in black sequins. She tosses the shirt to Serena, and Ruri enters the room with the skirt that Rin yelled for. Ruri’s already dressed in a short-sleeved blue dress, and black heels. Simple, but fabulous.

“Oh wow,” Ruri says when she eyes the outfit Rin has put together for Serena, “I thought you weren’t dressing up?”

Serena knows she’s blushing and she pushes past Ruri to go back to her room. She wrestles the tights out of the bottom of her drawer and puts them on. They’re in good condition, no runs like Serena had feared, so she continues with the skirt and the top. When she looks at herself in the mirror, she’s not sure she looks as good as Masumi, but maybe it’s because her hair is a mess. She takes it out of her usual ponytail, brushes it, and is about to grab a scrunchie when she stops. Her hair actually looks good down. She digs through her dresser drawer and finds some glittering bobby pins that Shun gave her for Christmas (because he clearly didn’t know how to shop for girls), and a pair of amethyst earrings that Shuzo gave her, but she’s never had a reason to wear. Well, two can be decked out with gems, Serena thinks as she fastens on the earrings. All she needs are some shoes…she might have to borrow from Yuzu.

Serena goes to the hall and knocks on Yuzu’s door. “It’s open!” Yuzu calls.

Serena enters. “Yuzu can I borrow—”

She freezes in the doorway, struck speechless by Yuzu. Serena recognizes the dress, Yuzu showed it to her when she got it, but Serena has never seen Yuzu wear it. It’s a pale pink, lacy, strapless dress that falls to just above her knees.

“Oh, wow!” Yuzu cries, clapping her hands, “Serena, you look so good!”

“You do too,” Serena blurts.

Yuzu giggles and twirls, and Serena can just make out the edges of a pair of white slip-shorts under the hem of Yuzu’s dress, but dear god Serena’s about to go light-headed like she’s never seen Yuzu’s thighs before.

“We’re probably going to be the best dressed group at the club,” Yuzu says, beaming at Serena. “Shingo goes all the time, he says most people don’t get fancy, but we so rarely go out together, you know? I wanted to dress up. So, what did you want to borrow?”

“Sh-shoes,” Serena stammers, lifting one foot. “I have…nothing.”

Yuzu’s eyes flit over Serena’s outfit. “I think I might have something…”

Yuzu opens her closet and kneels down. Serena sits on the edge of Yuzu’s bed and stares at her back. The dress has a high back, and she’s sure Yuzu is wearing a bra, but the dress is strapless and honestly she can’t tell, and she’s not sure how to ask without sounding like a total perv, she’s really just curious.

Rin barges into the room just Serena calls that she found the shoes.

“Well look at you two!” Rin shouts. “Yuzu, your boobs look awesome in that! Are you wearing a pushup?”

Serena growls. Now she has to worry about Rin putting the moves on Yuzu?!

“No, just regular strapless,” Yuzu says casually. “You though, damn I can tell you went all out. Yugo’s eyes are going to pop out of his head!”

Rin twirls, just like Yuzu had a few moments ago, and Serena sees that her shirt has a very low-cut back, not that it really covers much anyway, with how sheer it is. Rin pulls it off, and the ensemble makes her look amazing.

“Nice shoes,” Rin says, looking at the pair in Yuzu’s hands. They’re bright red flats. “For Miss Serena, here?”

“Yep,” Yuzu says. She kneels before Serena and slips the shoes onto her feet. “Do they feel okay?”

Serena nods. “Perfect.” She feels like Cinderella, but would that make Yuzu Prince Charming?

Yuzu stands and goes to her door. “Masumi!” She yells, “We’re ready for you.”

The girls all gather in Yuzu’s room. Rin grabs a bunch of makeup products and carries them to Serena.

“Your skin tone is the same as mine, so we can share,” Rin says, and then she starts brushing all kinds of creams and powders onto Serena’s face, and though she explains what each one is, Serena barely pays attention. Masumi has Yuzu’s chin in her fingers and leans close as she paints eyeliner on Yuzu’s lids.

“Smile,” Rin snaps, “I’m going to mess up this contour.”

Serena bares her teeth.

“Never mind, Jesus,” Rin mutters.

When Rin does finish, she holds a mirror in fron of Serena’s face, breaking Serena’s line of sight to Yuzu and Masumi. She gapes at her own reflection. Her dark circles are gone, and when she turns her head to the side, she can barely see the scars on her ear.

“How did you do that?” Serena asks, her fingers hovering over where the scars are. She’s afraid to touch.

“It’s just basic cover up,” Rin says. “If I had more time, I might be able to make them disappear completely.”

“This is fine,” Serena says quickly.

“You look amazing,” Yuzu says.

Serena looks up from the mirror. Yuzu is grinning at her, her eyes dusted in silver-white powder and delicate, black lines. Some of the silver has fallen from her eyelids to her cheekbones, and she’s wearing pink lipstick.

“You look…wow,” Serena says.

“Now it’s your turn,” Yuzu says, holding out her hand. Serena takes it, and Yuzu takes her to her makeup stand.

Masumi leans down, close to Serena’s face. “We could go with silver for you, too, but I have a liquid purple liner that’s going to look amazing with your eyes, and highlight your earrings.”

Yuzu nods and holds out a black container. “And I have this lavender shadow that would look amazing with that liner.”

“It’s settled, then,” Masumi says. “Close your eyes, and tilt your head back.”

Serena obeys, her shoulders and back tensed in an old habit of being ready to run. She feels Yuzu’s hands on her shoulders.

“You’re going to look amazing,” Yuzu says, “More than you already do.”

So Serena relaxes, and it doesn’t seem to take long for Masumi to say, “Alright, take a look.”

Serena turns to the mirror and gasps. “Oh, wow.”

“Good wow?” Masumi asks, smiling like she already knows the answer.

“Very good,” Serena says.

Rin and Ruri get their makeup done next, and Yuzu and Serena sit on Yuzu’s bed and text the guys that they’re nearly ready. By the time they all go downstairs, the boys have arrived. Shun and Yuto are wearing the same shirt, black and emblazoned with a ‘Parental Advisory’ warning. Sora, Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo wear jeans and button-down shirts, and Yuri also sports a purple vest and tie.

“Holy cow!” Yugo shouts as Rin leads the girls into the living room.

Rin’s smile is positively devious. “Yes?” She asks innocently.

Yugo’s face is as red as Serena’s skirt. “Um…you look great.”

“Dear god in heaven,” Yuri moans, head in his hands. “I’m going to puke before the end of the night, between those two and Shun and Yuto…”

“I said it wasn’t intentional!” Yuto cries.

“It’s cute,” Yuzu says, “You look like a couple.”

Shuzo suddenly bursts into the living room brandishing a camera. “Picture time for my daughters and my son and—SWEET MOTHER OF BLOOM DIVA, YUZU MY BABY GIRL!”

“Daaaaaaad!” Yuzu whines.

“You look like a fairytale Princess!” Shuzo wails. “Oh, you all do, what a beautiful group of girls!” He turns to Shun. “Look out for them will you? They might be mistaken for real Princesses and whisked off to faraway kingdoms!”

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Yuzu says.

Shuzo holds up the camera, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Picture time! Ladies first!”

Yuzu gestures for Masumi to join the group, but she insists on the first few pictures being the four girls. They stand by the staircase, posing with their arms around each other’s shoulders, holding hands, and standing sideways, facing the door like they’re about to leave. Yuzu wraps her arms around Serena’s waist and rests her head on Serena’s shoulder, and Serena covers Yuzu’s hands with her own. Even when the rest of their friends and family join for the pictures, Yuzu and Serena don’t let go of each other.

They all pile into Shuzo’s van and he gives them a ride to the train station. They’re the best-dressed group on the train and attract a fair amount of appraising looks. Serena clings to Yuzu, wary of the attention, and Yuri looks vaguely uncomfortable, too.

“Why didn’t you bring Stitch?” Serena asks.

“I don’t think he’d like it,” Yuri says quietly. “I can handle it. It’ll be better once we get there.”

The train ride isn’t very long, and soon they’re getting off and walking to the club. It’s an alcohol-free zone, a place where young kids can come to have fun and parents can feel comfortable about it. Shingo and Noboru are already waiting for the group outside of the club.

“About time!” Shingo calls as they approach, “I’ve been waiting here like a wallflower for ages!”

“What’s a wallflower?” Serena asks Yuri.

“It’s not a real flower,” Yuri says, rolling his eyes, “It’s a single person at a party, who stands to the side and waits to be asked to dance.”

Shingo makes a sweeping gesture toward the club, early smacking Noboru in the face as he does so. “I’ve reserved the right-side platform for our group, there’s plenty of seats and snacks for everyone, if sitting at a club is your thing.”

Shingo leads the way inside. The club is already decently occupied, and there are two stories. The upper floor seems to be a bar area (is it a bar if there’s no alcohol?), and the dancefloor is a made up of glowing white tiles that periodically change colors to the beat of the music. And the music is loud, so loud that Serena realizes Yuri was right to leave Stitch home.

They arrive at the platform Shingo mentioned. It’s raised a few feet off the main floor, surrounded by a low barrier of metal bars. The area is surrounded by cushioned benches and several small, circular tables.

“This is so cool!” Yuya cries, “It’s like a VIP area!”

“Of course,” Shingo says, tossing his hair, “We are, after all, VIPs.”

Two female employees come over with two buckets filled with ice and canned drinks, and a tray with glasses and a pitcher of water. The group thank them, and Serena sees Shingo give them a few folded bills.

“It’s a tip,” he explains when he sees Serena watching, “A way of thanking them for their work.”

Drinks are passed around, Serena finds herself drinking a soda through a straw. She finds that the straw makes it easier, and she actually enjoys the taste now that she’s gotten used to the bubbles. Masumi runs off the platform and comes back with two more boys, much to Shingo’s apparent annoyance, but Noboru, Yuya and Yuzu greet the boys like old friends. Masumi introduces them as Yaiba and Hokuto. Serena dives under a table and puts her hands over her head. She recognizes Hokuto. She carded him.

“What’s your problem?” Yuri asks, leaning down.

“Shut up, I’m not here!” Serena hisses.

Shun clears his throat and Serena looks to her right. He’s kneeling next to her. “Want to go dance with me?” He asks quietly.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask Yuto that?” Serena asks.

“Well then, it can be you, me, Yuri and Yuto. You can dance with Yuri,” Shun says.

Serena drags herself out from under the table. “Okay, okay,” She mutters, dusting off her knees. She grabs Yuri by the arm and tugs him to the dance floor. Then she realizes that she has no idea what she’s doing.

“Can you dance?” Serena asks Yuri.

Yuri gives her the most deadpan look she’s ever been on the receiving end of. “No, genius.”

Yuto laughs and Serena turns to see him with his arms draped over Shun’s shoulders. “Just do whatever you feel like,” he says as he and Shun sway slowly, against the beat of the music. “Nobody’s watching.”

And indeed, nobody is. Yuri extends his hand and bows. “A dance, Miss?”

Serena rolls her eyes, and curtseys. “I would be honored.”

They barely move their feet, except for the few times that Yuri spins Serena around. They only dance like that for a few minutes before the song changes, and a scream goes through the crowd.

“It’s the Cupid Shuffle!” Yuzu screams in Serena’s ear. When she got there, Serena has no idea. She takes Serena’s hands, and Yuya pops up at Yuri’s side.

“It’s easy to follow, they tell you what to do,” Yuya says.

The dance floor gets crowded really quickly, with everyone doing the exact same dance. Yuzu leads Serena through the steps and finds that Yuya was right, it is fairly simple. Soon she’s dancing without needing Yuzu as a guide, and she looks around to see all her friends dancing, smiling, laughing, and having a great time. Several more songs come on with similar ‘Dance to what the song tells you’ styles, and when they end Serena really needs a drink, and she’s not alone. The group makes their way back to the platform and they sit down to drink and cool down. A few minutes pass, and the song changes again.

Serena only catches one line, “No fighting,” before Yuzu lets out a truly surprised shriek.

“YUYA!”

Yuya screams back, “YUZU!”

Yuzu leaps to her feet. “Do you remember the routine?”

“I do!” Yuya yells as he also stands up. He holds his hand out to Yuzu. “Shall we?”

Yuzu grabs Yuya’s hand and the two of them race to the dancefloor. Noboru pulls his phone out and starts recording.

“They went to a dance school years ago to build up some talent as entertainers,” He yells over the music. “They made a whole routine to this dance.”

“Hips Don’t Lie?!” Shingo cries, “They danced to this song?”

“It’s salsa style,” Noboru says, and after that nobody speaks, because Yuya and Yuzu are in the center of the dancefloor, and they are quickly becoming the center of attention.

Nobody is dancing like them, they execute dramatic turns and intricate steps, and they are having the time of their lives while they do it. Their smiles light up their faces, and Serena can tell that they’re singing along to the song. Serena finds herself pressed to the barrier, alongside the rest of her friends. Her eyes are glued to Yuzu’s face, and her body as she moves. Serena is aware of everyone cheering Yuya and Yuzu on, but Serena’s mouth has gone dry. She can’t tell if she’s nervous or insanely turned on.

“Who knew they could dance like that?” Yuri says, his voice close to Serena’s ear. He’s staring too, but his eyes are on Yuya.

In Serena’s head, she knows that Yuzu doesn’t have any sort of romantic feelings for Yuya, but they’re dancing together and as awed as Serena is, she’s also very jealous. Between Masumi and Yuya, how is she supposed to stand out?

Serena wonders if she spoke out loud, because then Yuri says, “Yuzu would probably teach you how to dance like that, if you asked her to.”

Serena gapes at Yuri. “Are you a mind reader?”

Yuri shrugs. “Figured you were having the same thoughts as me.”

Serena can feel that her face is on fire and she elbows Yuri in the chest, but her mind is racing and Yuri’s words are spinning around in her head.

The song ends, and then entire club erupts into applause. Yuya and Yuzu bow dramatically, and they rush back to the platform, hands linked and faces flushed.

“That was amazing!” Sora yells, hugging both of them as soon as they get close enough.

Masumi hands Yuzu a napkin and a glass of water, and Yuzu dabs at her forehead and quickly down the water. Serena wishes she had thought of that.

“I can’t believe we remembered the whole thing,” Yuya says, collapsing in a chair. “It’s been years!”

Yuzu sits as well, fanning herself as she pants, “Well we practiced the hell out of it, so it’s not that surprising.”

Yuri plops down next to Yuya. “Noboru said you guys went to dance lessons to practice being entertaining, or something?”

Yuya grins and nods. “It was Shuzo’s idea, we didn’t want to do acting lessons, but he said it was always good to branch out and learn different ways to bring the crowd’s attention to yourself. He said dance was a good way to do it, because it taught rhythm and movement, it worked muscles you didn’t normally think about, and it instilled confidence or something. So Yuzu and I went to a salsa class and we loved it. We took lessons for about six months and worked out that routine, and we performed it at a competition and came in second.” He turns to Yuzu. “Doesn’t your dad still have the trophy in his office?”

“He does!” Yuzu laughs. “I’ll have to show it to you guys at some point.”

Serena sits beside Yuzu and waits until Yuzu’s caught her breath. “You were amazing out there,” she says. “You looked so happy.”

Yuzu beams at Serena. “It’s so much fun. I forgot how much fun it was.”

Serena twists her fingers together. “Yuzu…do you think you could teach me?”

Yuzu’s eyes widen. “Teach you the routine?”

“Or any basic steps, really,” Serena says quickly.

Yuzu claps her hands. “Serena, I would love to!” She stands up. “Come on, let’s go!”

Serena follows Yuzu out to the dance floor, and Yuzu shouts over the music, “Salsa is about feeling the rhythm of the song. So, let’s see what you’ve got!”

Serena can feel herself blushing. “Here?”

Yuzu holds out her hands. “Here! Dance with me, Serena!”

Serena takes Yuzu’s hands. Yuzu guides Serena through some movements, swaying, rocking her body, spinning around, and then she puts her hands on Serena’s hips.

“Nobody’s watching,” Yuzu says. “Well, except me. It’s just you and me.”

It’s probably not what Yuzu was expecting, but Serena steps closer and wraps her arms around Yuzu’s waist. Yuzu goes with it, and they dance together for a while, only stopping when Serena steps hard on Yuzu’s foot.

“Sorry,” Serena says, jerking backwards.

“It’s okay,” Yuzu says quickly. Her face is red. “It’s…okay.”

“Are you hot?” Serena asks.

“I…sort of,” Yuzu says.

Serena’s about to suggest that they go sit down, then the situation catches up to her and she almost smacks her forehead. Yuzu is blushing. Yuzu’s hands are on Serena’s hips. Serena is still wrapped around Yuzu’s waist. They’ve been pressed against each other for god know how long.

Serena gulps. “Um…let’s go outside,” she blurts.

Yuzu nods, and hand-in-hand, they make their way to the door. They get the backs of their hands stamped by an employee, and they step out into the night. It’s a lot cooler outside, and Serena shivers as she realizes that her shirt is damp with sweat.

“Ugh,” Serena says, fanning herself. “I’m gross.”

“Me too,” Yuzu says quietly.

It’s so much quieter outside, though they can still hear the music and Serena’s ears are ringing. For a moment, she and Yuzu stand still, hands clasped, and staring at each other.

“I’ve been wanting to ask—” Serena says.

“So about what happened—” Yuzu says at the same time.

They both giggle, one hand over their mouths. Serena squeezes Yuzu’s hand in her own.

“Yuzu?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to…I don’t know, go get coffee with me sometime? Like…like a date?”

Yuzu’s cheeks are pink, and her smile is shy but eager. “Yes,” she says quietly. “I would really like that.”

They go back inside, still holding hands. They go to the platform and sit for a while, drinking water and eating snacks. Serena rests her head on Yuzu’s shoulder until the group reconvenes on the platform and decides that it’s getting late. They collectively decide to leave and go home. They walk to the train station together, chatting and laughing. Shun and Yuto are lagging behind, absorbed in each other, and Yuto sits in Shun’s lap on the train. Rin and Yugo are holding hands, and when they leave the train and have to separate to go home, Yugo kisses Rin’s cheek.

“Kiss her properly, for god’s sake!” Ruri shouts.

Yugo’s face is bright red and he cries, “Not with all of you watching!”

Rin laughs. “It’s fine,” she says, pinching Yugo’s cheek. “He’s taking me to a movie tomorrow.”

Ruri and Sora both start singing, “Yugo and Rin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…”

Yugo puts Sora in a headlock. Rin squeals and vaults herself at Ruri, giggling madly.

The walk back to the Hiiragi household is quiet until Ruri turns to Shun and says, “I didn’t see you and Yuto that much. What the heck were you doing with him all night?”

“Don’t make it sound weird,” Shun whines. “We were just…off to the side. Neither of us really dance, you know.”

“So you stared into each other’s eyes all night?” Ruri asks. “Did you even kiss him at all?”

“Will you be quiet?!” Shun yelps, blushing.

“They’re not the only ones,” Rin says, turning to Serena and Yuzu. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the two of you.”

They’re still holding hands, and walking so close that their shoulders touch.

Serena lifts her head. “We’re going for coffee together,” she says.

“Oooooooh,” Rin and Ruri squeal together.

“When?” Rin demands.

Serena looks at Yuzu.

“Tomorrow?” Yuzu suggests.

“Tomorrow,” Serena agrees.

Under her breath, Ruri sings, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G…”

“Who even taught you that?!” Yuzu cries.

“Oh come on, like you’re not thinking about it,” Ruri teases.

Well, Serena is. But maybe not until their second date.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a busy week coming up so...not sure if I can update tomorrow but hopefully I will!


End file.
